Several means have been proposed over the years for creating the illusion of animation in the faces of toy characters in order to provide an enriched user experience for the user. For example, small displays have been used for such a purpose. However, such displays can be expensive and complex to incorporate into such toys and can render the toy less resistant to breakage. It would be advantageous to provide a toy or any other device that at least partially addressed one or more of these problems.